Who Let Emmett In?
by GetYourOwnEdward5678
Summary: It's Emmett for crying out loud! Bella and Edward are cleaning out all of Bella's old human "things". But what happens when Emmett gets in? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This Is For RenesmeCARLYCullen.**  
**She put my other story "What Happened to The Cullens" on for me..**  
**Now I'm showing her I can do it on my own!!!**  
**However my computer is stupid, so I typed it and she put it on!**

**Please read and review! ! Wont update 'til I get reviews!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight---- *sigh*------- **

It was sunny today in our new home of Maple Heights, Ohio, so we all stayed home from school. I was making Renesme go anyway.

"MOM!!! Can I please stay home from school today with you guys please mom PLEASE!!" Renesme whined from up stairs. Her whining started to get really annoying.

"Absolutely not!" I shouted back, " Your sparkle in the sunlight is not as noticeable as ours and Jacob will be lonely….." she cut me off.

" He isn't going either. And besides, people might suspect that something is different about us if you and Dad and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie And Emmett And Jacob don't show up, plus, take in the fact that I need to hunt and………" I cut her off this time.

"Fine, whatever, I don't care, stay home, go hunt, hang out with Jacob."

"Thanks Mom!" Renesme yelled back, " Hey Jake you'll never believe it! My mom said I can stay home from school today so we can……**(use your imagination ;))**" I tuned her out.

I felt a familiar set of hands twine into mine and a warm, familiar mouth start sucking on my neck. I slightly moaned and reached my arm back and grabbed his head.

" Now, what do you suppose we do today Bella?" Edward asked from behind me.

" I dunno," I said. I turned around to face him and traced my lips with my finger. " I was thinking we could…………." Once again, I was interrupted.

Esme stormed into the room, her hands full of something that looked a lot like opened tampons.

I'll tell you what your gonna do," Esme screamed at us, " Your gonna clean out all of this human shit you made me bring from Washington! And Renesme won't need it now; we've spent 12 years in Forks, and 2 years in Maple Heights, out of all 14 years, SHE HASN"T USED ANY OF IT!!"

Edward thought of a come-back, "But won't we need all of this stuff for a cover up so anyone that comes into our house will think were mortal and not immortal…….." Esme interrupted him.

"I have plenty of that stuff already! Now get to it! We'll be back later. And do me a favor, KEEP EMMETT OUT!"

The rest of the family was going hunting, but when Emmett heard me and Edward were staying home, he wanted to stay too.

Stupid Emmett.

" Oh and for the love of god keep your cloths on. Do you hear me?" Esme continued.  
We didn't respond.

"I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!" Esme shouted as she threw the tampons at us.. I unnecessarily flinched.

"Yes mom." Me and Edward answered in unison.

" Good, I love you both and we'll be back soon." Esme kissed us both on the cheek and then left the room.  
Edward and I picked up the tampons and carried them back to our room.

" This shouldn't be too hard, right?' I asked Edward.

"Yeah," he responded, "No Problem."

We walked into our room and opened our closet. I dropped my tampon pile, while Edward and I both gasped in shock.

We were wrong.

Edward took a step forward and picked up one of the, oh I don't know, 304 boxes that lied in one of our many closets that said "Bella's Human Things" on it; in Edward's handwriting.

He opened the box carefully and revealed a large assortment or tampons, pads, toothbrushes, toothpaste, band-aids, neo-sporn, mouthwash, facial soap, pimple cream (in which when Alice and Edward didn't understand why I needed it at the time), and nail and skin clippers. I also had scissors.

"Edward," I asked, "Why did you buy all of this stuff when I was human?" Edward put the box down.

"Because I love you?" he answered me like a question. He then smiled my favorite crocked smile.  
I smiled back and kissed him softly.

"We have to sort and label all of this stuff into new boxes, and then get rid of it, right?" I asked Edward.

"Yep, plus she already got us boxes, so lets get started!" He answered trying to sound excited. I smiled again.

" Only so we can have sex." I responded. Edward smiled and picked up another box. I copied his exact moves and followed him to the middle of the room to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all my loving reviewers! Chapters will keep coming if you guys keep reviewing!**  
**I also again want to thanks renesmeCARLYcullen.**  
**She help me put this on fan fiction because my computer is stupid.**  
**And btw, check out her stories and my other story _What Happened To The Cullens?  
_** **And also coming soon: _Dance Lessons.  
_** **Maybe I'll give you a sneak peek if you review :-D**  
**Ok so here's the new chapter.**  
**Oh, btw I forgot to tell you guys! This is in Bella's point of view!**

"UGH, how much longer!" I complained to Edward out loud. "Will this ever end?"

"Well, we're almost done with box number 87, so were about 13 boxes away from our first break." Edward explained to me.

"UGH!!!!! YOUR SHITING ME!" I screamed. There was then a knock on the door.

"Bells…. Eddie……Its' Emmett….. Can I come in?" Emmett called from out side our room.

Edward shook his head back and forth, signifying a no. I mothered back ' What's the worse that can happen with us hear?' Edward sighed and nodded his head, giving me the ok.

I shot up and opened the door. Emmett greeted me with a huge grin and walked in the door. I closed it again.

"Hello Emmett, is there something you need?" Edward asked politely standing up off the floor.

"Dude," Emmett responded, " What's with all the proper shit, live a little. Funny you don't act proper when your screwing Bella."

Edward let a growl from deep in his chest loose. I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Sorry," Emmett continued to speak, " So I was wondering if I could help you guys organize this, uh, stuff."

"Absolutely not." Edward said sternly.  
I turned to Emmett and shooed him out with my hand. He opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind him. Once he was gone I turned to Edward and grabbed both of his hands, intertwining our fingers.

"Oh come on, think about it, if he helps us, we will finish quicker, so………." I brought my hands up and unbuttoned two of the top buttons on his shirt, " We can have a little…."

I stretched up on my toes and whispered the final word in his ear softly.

"Sex"

Edward sucked in a huge breathe and pulled himself closer to me. He didn't respond for a few minutes.

"Fine, but only so I can have you," Edward responded. He smiled at me and I smiled back and then kissed him.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Uh, can I came back in yet please! I'm so lonely out here!" Emmett sounded for outside. I pulled away from Edward, but still held on to his hand.

"Yes you can Emmett, we'll tell you what to do." I told him

Emmett bonded into the room and jumped up onto our bed. He then jumped off our bed, did a front tuck or two and landed. When he landed he fell over. Me and Edward laughed.

"Shut up…" Emmett mumbled under his breathe.

" Ok Emmett so here is what we are going to do," I started, " In each box there is an assortment of human things that I once needed. In the blue boxes are were you will organize the necessities in. Each box has a label on it, that is the necessity that goes in the box. Any questions?"

"Nope I think I got it." Emmett assured me.

"Ok, then lets get started so that we can finish!" I tried to sound happy about it, but Edward and Emmett just laughed at me.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

"EMMETT FOR THE LAST TIME GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Edward yelled at Emmett. I had never seen Edward so mad at Emmett before.

"Why Edward, why? What did I do?" Emmett asked. I don't think he realized what he really did that made Edward so mad.

"Because!" Edward started, "You put half of the stuff in the WRONG BINS, you spilled bottles of facial soap on THE CARPET, and you took the tampons and shoved them down mine and Bella's throat. Heck! I could go on if I wanted to!"

And it was true, I still had tampon cotton stuck in my throat. The carpet was destroyed, an me and Edward didn't have a bed to have sex in. Yep, Emmett destroyed that too.

"Fine," Emmett sniffled, "Just kick me out whatever."

"Good, no hard feelings." Edward said as he kicked Emmett out.

"New rule, Emmett isn't aloud in our room until we get these boxes away from here!" I informed Edward.

"Agreed" Edward said back.

" So lets finish up!" I cheered. Edward smiled.

"Break time!" Edward announced.

"Yeah! Finally!" I responded, " What should we do?"

" I have an idea." Edward added. A sly smile showed up on his lips. I knew what he wanted to do. I ran out of the room giggling and he followed. I ran into Esme and Carlisle's room (because of course, our room was trashed) and so did he. Edward closed the door behind him and ran up to me. He kissed my lips roughly. He then through me onto the bed and I giggled softly………..

An Hour Later

Me and Edward came back into our room to finish with the boxes laughing to whole entire way back. When we walked in the door of our room, I screamed at the site.

Edward looked like his face could have been red.

"WHO THE HELL LET EMMETT IN!!!!!!!!!"

** I hoped you liked the new chapter! Don't forget to read and review! Love You All!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who reviewed, thank you so much.**  
**For those of you who favorited/alerted my story, thank you sooo much!**  
**For those of you who did nothing, I hate you.**  
**Just kidding! But I do enjoy reviews.**  
**Come on! I want 7 reviews! Not that hard.**  
**If I get 7 reviews I will put a preview of ether chapter four or my new story coming soon, _Dance Lessons.  
_** **I also accept opinions. What do you think should happen next?**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sadly.**

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to either. I didn't think it was possibly to cause so much damage with such small little human necessities. Beside me, Edward was growling like an animal. Like a vampire. He wasn't hiding what he was and I wasn't either. I started to growl. I couldn't believe what Emmett did.

The whole back side of the house was gone.

Gone.

Not even in vampire sight.

Damn Emmett.

Edward jumped down to the bottom, where the remains of our room were.

"EMMETT WHERE ARE YOU I CAN SMELL YOU I CAN HERE YOU BUT WHERE ARE YOU!!" Edward shouted up into the sky. I jumped down to join him, but someone beat me to it.

Emmett jumped on Edward bringing him to the ground. Edward tried to fight back but Emmett was stronger.

"Emmett! No!" I screeched. Why was Emmett doing this? I jumped down and grabbed Emmett's back and pulled him off. It wasn't Emmett.

It wasn't even real it was a dummy. Then why was Edward scared of it? I turned back to Edward. I started to laugh. What was up with him? I looked down at him again.

"Eh! Eh! Emmett! Get off! Oh my gosh! Eh! Eh! Eh!" Edward squealed.

"Oh my gosh Edward!" I said laughing." What are you doing! It's fake silly!"

Edward stopped squirming and stood up. He looked at me, looked at the dummy and then looked back at me. I was still laughing, so

I stopped. Emmett… the real one, came up next to me laughing.

" That was so good, you have no idea." Emmett said. Me and Edward tuned our heads slowly towards Emmett. I spoke first.

" Emmett, " I said calmly, "What did you do to the house?"

Well….." Emmett started, " I wanted to try to invent something, so I tried to make the Ultimate Human Cleanser! So I combined all of Bella's stuff and when I did, well, it, blew up."

"Emmett!" Edward yelled. " What were you thinking!"

"I don't know! I was curious!" Emmett answered also yelling.

"Well how are you gonna fix it!?" Edward said screaming.

"Shouldn't you be fixing it?" Emmett yelled again.

"Both of you, for the love of Esme shut the hell up!" I finally yelled at the top of my lungs.

They turned and looked at me. I had my hands fisted and I was breathing roughly through my nostrils.

" Listen the two of you your going to help me rebuild this side of the house and then the two of you are going to lean up this mess here with me. Do you understand??!!!" I said

"Yes sweetheart." Edward answered simply. He walked over to me and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Ok whatever." Emmett said.

"Good, now lets get started." I told them as I walked towards the garage with Edward, Emmett following.

**  
I know, it was short. Tell me if you liked it or disliked it. REVIEW. Luv you all! Thanks!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I**t's a sad thing to say but I must say it.**  
**My funny streak is over!**  
**No one is reading my other funny story, _What Happened To The Cullens  
_** **So once I finish this story I'm going to start some more serious stories.**  
**I'm writing a new one right now called _Alone Long Enough.  
_** **Here's the summary:**  
_ Why did Edward leave in New Moon? He claims it was a combination of things; James, Jasper, Victoria. But what if there was something else that set Edward off? Something Stephanie Meyer forgot to tell us.  
_** Well what do ya think? Let me know in your reviews!!  
When you want either of my in progress stories online, just tell me and they'll be there!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Like I said, I DO NOT own it! Haha**

"Bella!" Emmett whined. " Am I done yet?"

"Nope," I answered, " You still have one more bathroom to put in. Then we put the furniture back in. Then we put the cloths back in."

"What cloths? What furniture?" Emmett asked grabbing some wood and starting to assemble the bathroom.

"That's where Edward is he is shopping for all of that stuff." I told him. I made Emmett rebuild the house and made Edward go buy all of the stuff to put in the house. I was a mean person.  
**_  
Edward's Point Of view  
_**  
Emmett is going to pay for this. I had to _shop_. And it was painful. There was so much stuff I needed to buy and such a small selection of things to choose from at some stores.

I had one thing left to buy and it was Bella and mine's comforter. It was powder blue with small white stripes running through it vertically. I had one more store I could go to and if I couldn't find it I was in big trouble.

I pulled into Wal- Mart.

This place was disgusting. I had been there once with Bella when she was human. If a vampire could throw up, I would of.

I walked in the door and the smell hit me. _It was horrible. _I stiffened up as the smell filled me. I swear I'm going to throw up for sure. I walked down the isle looking for bedding. I would definitely have to wash our comforter over and over before I even laid on it let alone make love to Bella on it.

Once I got to the bedding, I got to the comforters and sheet sets. They had plain colors and polka dots and strips……. wait strips! I look at the different strip patterns. Small strips, large strips, multicolor, only two- colored, horizontal vertical… wait, vertical!  
I found the comforter! I did it! I found it! Wait that's not it.

"Dammit" I muttered under my breath. I was so mad. The had _neon _blue, but not _powder _blue. This was ridiculous! How hard was this supposed to be?!

I picked up the comforter and when to find a sales person to see if it came in another color. I walked around the corner and saw a sales lady. She had a small skirt on and her cleavage hanging out. When I came around the corner she licked her lips. Ew.  
_  
"Oh, how I would love to get a bit out of that . I would screw him all night long!" _This women's mind was disgusting. But she was the only sales person around and I only needed one thing. I sucked in a breathe and approached her.

"Excuse me," I said politely. She batted her eyelashes and eyed me seductively, "Can you tell me if you have this same comforter in powder blue?"

"Yes I believe we do." She said trying to be seductive once again. " Follow me."  
_  
" I'll get him alone before I ask him. It will be more romantic." _This lady was crazy. Where the hell was she taking me? She approached an "Employees Only" marked door and dragged me in.

She pushed me up against a wall and attacked my lips. Ugh. How did I not see that coming? I tried politely to push her off me, but she wouldn't let go. I had to use my vampire strength to get her off. I pushed her shoulders and she went flying.

She hit the top of a very high shelf and knocked it over. She hit the floor and everything landed on top of her.

That's when I saw it.

It was beautiful absolutely stunning. My breathe was knocked out of me and I stopped breathing all together. If I had a heart it would have stopped beating. That's how spectacular it was.

It was the comforter.

I started jumping up and down squealing.

"I found it! I found it! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" I started saying out loud. I sounded like a girl. I ran over to the comforter at vampire speed, picked up the comforter and hugged it close to me chest.

I ran to the door and opened it, but I wanted to say something before I left.

"See ya bitch!" I said to the girl who was buried under all the stuff. I heard her groan. I laughed.

I left the room and went to the cash register and checked out. When I walked back outside I was happy again. I could pretend to breathe without being in pain.

While I was driving home, I thought about what would happen if Carlisle and Esme found out. What would they say?

My questions were then stopped by the screaming coming from my home. I was about two miles away and my ears hurt. That's how loud it was.

I realized that it was my wife.

"EMMETT OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU ASSHOLE!!" Bella screamed. Uh oh.

What did Emmett do _this_ time?

** TA DA! How did you like it? I want 4 reviews in my inbox before I write more.  
And if I get 5 or more reviews I will start my new story_ Alone Long Enough_.  
By The Way, don't forget to let me know what you think about the summary for _Alone Long Enough.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all your alerts, favorites, and reviews!**  
**I will also be posting my new story _Alone Long Enough _today so make sure you check that out too!**  
**So here is the new chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight *sobs quietly***

***Note* This is in EPOV**

I ran to the back yard aggressively to see what Emmett did. No one was back there. Huh. I ran back up to the front of the houseand flung open the door to see Bella on top of Emmett beating him with a crowbar. I started laughing.

"You… son of a…….. bitch…… I'm……. going to……. KILL YOU!" Bella screamed at Emmett. This was starting to get scary. Bella looked like she was actually hurting him.

I ran over and pulled Bella off of Emmett and held her arms behind her back. She didn't struggle to get free. Emmett got up, looked at Bella and me, and walked up stairs.

"Bitch." Emmett muttered under his breath. Bella growled and I laughed.

"Bella," I said releasing her and taking her hand in mine, " What did Emmett do?"

" I have to show you." She said. She dragged me upstairs to our bathroom that Emmett had to rebuild. Bella flung open the door. I started laughing hysterically.

" Oh my gosh!" I said stumbling into the room, " This is so funny!"

" No it's not." Bella said in a small, but angry voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. I looked down at her a gently stroked her cheek. She looked up at me and released her arms. I grabbed her hand again.

"Oh come on Bella, it's not _that _bad. You still have one." I said trying to soothe her. She rolled her eyes. She was right, it was bad.

The décor of the bathroom was very nice. I gentle bronze and brown combo. Almost to match me and Bella's hair. But that wasn't the problem. The bathroom was obviously longer than the original. And I saw why.  
The walls were lined with urinal systems. There was only one regular toilet. There were eight urinal systems.

" And did you see the photos?" Bella said growling. It turned me on, but I had other things to worry about. I looked to the walls. I all of a sudden got really mad..

Emmett had some how gotten pictures of me and Bella _having sex._ I had to admit, they were pretty good pictures and Bella sure as hell looked hot in them. But I was offended. Emmett had gotten into our room, snuck in a camera, took pictures of me and Bella having sexually intercourse. Then to top it off, he hung them in our bathroom.

That made me mad.

Real, real mad.

"EMMETT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stopped to his room and flung open the door.

"Why the hell did you do that!" I screamed at him. He was laughing. I wasn't.

" Cause it was… and is funny." He said starting to laugh again. I started to growl.

" No it wasn't!" I yelled back, " And how do suppose we fix this Emmett?"

" Bella, Edward, Emmett! Were home!" Esme called. Shit, how did I not hear them coming.

"We don't." Emmett said mischievously. He laughed an evil laugh and ran out of the room.

" Now what?" I asked Bella. I honestly didn't know what to do.

" We tell our parents." Bella said confidently. I stood up taller and grabbed Bella's hand.

We ran down stairs to confront my parents. Boy I hope Emmett gets in trouble!

** Emmett's Point Of View  
**  
How am I going to do his. How can I blame Edward and Bella for this?  
Ah Ha! I got it! This should work perfectly! Now where does Rosalie keep her make up??????……….  
****

HaHa! I leave you with a cliff hanger! And a short Chapter!  
You'll just have to review to see what happens!  
I want 6 reviews this time. I will give you guys a week.  
After a week, if I don't get reviews, I'll just give you a chapter for free!  
That doesn't mean don't review!!!  
Love you all!  



	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here you go. I think this may be one of my last chapters to this story!**  
**Don't cry! It will be a happy ending! I promise! **  
**And if you want more of my stories for the love of Edward Cullen please read and review _Alone Long Enough.  
_** **I want three reviews for _Alone Long Enough_ before I update for this story. I already have one, so I only want two more reviews. That's it. Only two.**  
**Ok so here it is! The next chapter!**  
**Oh, and by the way, the italics is Edward reading someone's mind.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I own a copy of all the books, the movie, a shirt, a pin……… Shale I go on? LOL!**

Edward's POV:

I ran down the stairs, with Bella's hand in mine, to go rat out Emmett. This was going to be awesome. Bella and I would be praised and Emmett would be punished.

Life would be good.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie.  
_  
"Alice and Jasper will be home later Edward. In the mean time, what the hell happened?" _Carlisle asked through his thoughts.

" We're going to tell you." I answered out loud. Bella gave me a confused look. I just nodded my head and turned my head back to Carlisle.

" We are not tattling on Emmett, we just think you deserve to know what happened." I told everyone. I just got a bunch of confused looks back.  
_  
" What did Emmett do this time? I'm going to kick his ass……" _Rosalie thought.

" We let Emmett help us with our…. Sorting" I started.  
_  
" What did I tell you guys!!!" _Esme mentally screamed at me.  
" He trashed our room the first time." Bella continued, " Edward and I got a little… horny and had to take care of it. We closed and locked the door and I don't know how that was supposed to help. But anyway, when we were done, we went back to our room an…" Bella was interrupted by giant squealing coming from the top of the stairs.

" Rosie!" Emmett called out. He ran down the stairs and into Rosalie's arms. He was sobbing tearlessly.  
_  
" What the hell?" _Rosalie thought. I was thinking the same thing. Emmett was blocking me out of his mind so I couldn't figure out what happened.

"Emmett," Carlisle asked, " What happened?"

" E- Ed- Edward and B- B- Bella were, were, were, MEAN!" Emmett wailed. I had to cover my ears.

" Like how?" Esme asked.

" They kicked me out of they' re room and yelled at me and c- c- called me mean names." Emmett said

" Edward, Bella" Carlisle said. Motioning for us to speak.

" WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed. " I'M NOT DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Ok, ok, ok, Emmett." Rosalie said.

" They're going to blame me for blowing up the side of the house." Emmett started, " And when _they_ blew the house up, they- they- they made ME re- BUILD IT!"

" How dare you!" I shouted at Emmett.

" Yea!" Bella agreed, " We didn't blow it up! When we came back into our room, the whole backside of the house was missing."

" It was not!" Emmett yelled at Bella, " The _WHOLE _house blew up."

" It was NOT EMMETT!" Bella screamed. My ears were going to hurt after this.

" Ok fine. So it was only the backside of the house. But I did it." Emmett said. Not realizing what he said.

Dumbass Emmett.

" So you blew up half the house Emmett?" Rosalie said releasing him.

" Yeah" Emmett answered quietly, hanging his head.

" BUT SHE MADE ME RE- BUILD I!" Emmett screamed pointing at Bella.

" And I had Edward shop for everything. Plus, you put urinals in our bathroom! More than six of them!"

" That's fair!" Emmett said.

" Is not!" Bella said.

" You shouldn't be hear Bella! If it wasn't for you moving to fuckin Forks, we wouldn't be fighting!"

You could tell that Bella was hurt she took a step away from Emmett and she started to slightly shake.

" Ok" Bella answered as quietly as possible

" Oh no you didn't" I said to Emmett. I grabbed Bella and pulled her rather close to me.

" Don't ever regret coming to Forks Bella." I said quietly.

Bella nodded. I turned my attention partially back to Emmett.

" Oh yes I di- id" Emmett said back.

" I'm gonna kick you so hard Emmett, I swear." I said to Emmett.

" Not before I kick you!" He said back.

"Boys" Esme said. I ignored her.

" Your too weak!" I said.

" Boys." Esme said again, only a little louder. Once again I ignored her.

" Your and asshole Edward!!" Emmett shouted back.

" BOYS!" Esme screamed. Two hard surfaces came it contact with mine and Emmett's head and we fell to the ground.

" Was that really necessary Esme. You too Carlisle." Rosalie said.

" No" Carlisle responded, " We just do it for fun. Yes it was necessary!"

" When will they be up?" I heard Bella question. She gently stroked my head where I got hit.

" About an hour" Esme answered softly.

" Ok. I'll show you your partially new home while we wait." Bella said, her voice hoarse.

Poor Bella she loved me so much. I bet she was scared I was seriously hurt. They just hit my vampire spot. It knocks us out. Carlisle was the one who discovered it. Only us and the Volturi know about it.

Bella kissed my head and walked away as I finally drifted into darkness for the first time in centuries.

** What cha think! Review this story!  
And don't forget! I want two more reviews for _Alone Long Enough_ before I write another chapter, which may happen to be the last chapter.  
Love you all! Review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you all.**  
**I asked for 2 reviews for _Alone Long Enough _and I got 5.**  
**I also got 8 extra reviews.**  
**So this is going to be an amazing chapter.**  
**Make sure you keep reviewing and continue reading _Alone Long Enough_ and _What happened To The Cullens?  
_** **So here you are the final chapter to **_**Who Let Emmett In?**_

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke to Bella staring at me. I recognized the surface we were on. It our bed.

" You carried me upstairs." I barley said,

" Yea" She said back, " I'm glad your finally up. I was getting worried"

" Why? There's no reason to be." I said sitting up.

" Emmett woke up five hours ago." Bella said seriously.

" _Five?"_ I said surprised. Bella nodded her head.

" But now that your up, we should go talk to the rest of the family since everyone is home." Bella said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of our bed.

She dragged me down stairs and set me down on the couch. She crawled into my lap.

" This will only take a minute." She said into my ear. The rest of the family walked into the room----- except for Renesme. Where was she?

" Emmett." Esme said strongly, " Do you have something to say?" Everyone sat down except for Rosalie and Emmett.

" I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry Bella." Emmett said hanging his head. Rosalie smiled and sat down pulling Emmett down with her.

" Apology accepted." Bella said smiling as she rubbed the top/ back of my neck. My vampire spot still hurt.

" Oh no." I said lifting Bella off my lap and setting her down on the couch. I stood up.

" You owe us." I said smiling. Emmett's lifted expression from when he was forgiven sunk.  
" You really do owe them Emmett," Alice said. Who filled her in? " You caused this huge mess, they helped you fix it, so now you owe them."  
" Alright, what is it you want?" Emmett said obviously pissed.  
" What do you have in mind, Bella?" I asked. I leaned down to Bella's ear.  
" Think what you have in mind then lift your shield." I whispered in her ear. She nodded her beautiful head slowly as she concentrated.

Her shield lifted up off of her mind and I read what she had in mind. I smiled to my self. This was perfect. Who knew my sweet, innocent Bella would think of something like this.

" Nice choice Bella." Alice said. She must of seen the future.

Bella turned her body to face Emmett. She stood up and looked him directly in the eyes. I could see her reflection through his eyes.

"Now Emmett……….."

%&^*%(*)**&^%%$%^$&^*&^(*&*)()&&^(^%*^&$&!!###$#%#

" Bella, you're a genius!" I said in between laughs. This was priceless. I would have never thought of this.

" Why thank you!" She said also laughing. The whole family was in the living room watching Emmett. This was too good!

Emmett hated T.V. game shows. So what did Bella make him do? Go on a T.V. game show! She picked the worse one too. Bella made Emmett go on Smarty Pants, and that day was swim suit model day, so the audience was filled with swim suit models--- including Rosalie.

Emmett's face was tortured, he didn't know any of the questions and he so badly wanted to be with the women.

" Now Emmett," The host of the show said, " This is the final question. What is today?"

I started cracking up! We told the guy it was his birthday, but he didn't know. I loved Bella so much!

" Uh… uh…. Easter?" Emmett answered confused. The audience booed and I started laughing.

" I'm sorry, but today is your birthday." The host said.

" Wait! No it's not!" Emmett argued but the host kept talking.

" So you get to go home with Hellga, and not Rosalie." The host said Everyone laughed--- including Rosalie.

" But Rosalie is my girl friend!" Emmett yelled.

A big, fat, ugly lady walked up onto the stage and grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him away from the camera.

"Rosalie! Help!" Emmett screamed. She almost fell over laughing.

" You gorges man, come with me." Hellga said smiling.

" I HATE YOU BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Emmett screamed as he disappeared from sight. Rosalie was gone too.

Seconds later, Rosalie burst in the door laughing. She fell to the ground and stopped breathing.

" You guys cleaning out all of Bella's human crap was such a good idea!" Rosalie nearly screamed.

Everyone but Carlisle and Esme joined Rosalie on the floor.

" I know!" Bella agreed, " The was perfect!"

All of our laughing was interrupted by a call from upstairs.

" MOM!" Renesme called. We all sat up at the same time.

" Yes." Bella and I said at the same time. I looked at Bella and smiled crookedly.

" I think I got my period!" Renesme yelled. We all sighed.

" I got it!" Bella said. She stood up and went upstairs. I also stood up and grabbed some car keys and went to the nearest drug store to get some.. Stuff for my daughter.

****

How did you like it!?!?!?!? Did you like my ending!?  
Even though the story is over, I still enjoy reviews!!!!!  
Thanks for all the support and don't forget to read and review _Alone Long Enough _and _What Happened To The Cullens?  
_ Coming soon: _Dance Lessons  
_


End file.
